Hide and Seek
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: un chico en una casa sola, una demonio aburrida, ¿como terminara esto? un juego siguiendo las reglas normales o las reglas del amor
1. Chapter 1

Owa e vuelto de las profundidades de mi flojera, se que no subo hace tiempo pero no me llegan ideas pero la que tengo ahora es de terror aunque no mucho pero algo, todo gracias a mis primos que estaban jugando minecraft el otro dia en Halloween, me fije en el único que ve anime y estaba escuchando una canción de vocaloid que se llama hide and seek y me dio una idea ( me puse a escribir en mis notas del celular como retard en medio de la fiesta familiar por un cumpleaños de mi prima). No jueguen esto en su casa, de verdad, con estas cosas no hay que meterse, después no me hago responsable de nada.

Bien comencemos con la historia ^_^

Era una tarde soleada, las personas caminaban felizmente por Magnolia la ciudad en donde vivo, estaba aburrido vagando por internet, hoy es Halloween y puedo escuchar a los pendej… niños pedir a sus padres trajes de monstruos que " asustan " según ellos, pero a mi parecer los hace ver mas tiernos. Me llamo Gray estoy terminando mis estudios en el instituto Fairy tail, esta semana era libre y la mayoría de mis amigos se fueron a vacacionar, yo en cambio preferí asarme en mi hogar, mis padres iban a trabajar toda la semana fuera del país y yo me quedaría solo, podría hacer una fiesta o algo del estilo pero todos los idiotas se fueron a vacacionar con sus novias.

Suspire y me tire en mi cama, aunque hacía calor y hace un momento estaba soleado de la nada se sintió muy fría mi habitación y empezó a llover con todas sus fuerzas, para mí fue un respiro, odiaba el calor no como el pirómano de natsu que ya debe de haber incendiado la casa de Lucy su novia y como van las cosas futura esposa, empecé a sentir escalofríos recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel, sentía que alguien me miraba pero no sabía quién, respire pesadamente y tome mi portátil para buscar una página de creppypastas, y es qué me encantan las historias de terror, no me dan miedo de echo me rio con estas, estaba buscando alguno cuando de la nada se abrió una pestaña con un creppypasta que me pareció bueno

"Jugar a las escondidas solo"

Pov juvia

Estaba feliz, hoy alfin podría correr libremente por las calles de los humanos sin que ellos sepan lo que soy, además podría molestar o incluso matar a alguno, y esque después de un año donde tienes que estar en un lugar con un calor sofocante y a lo mas poder ir al mundo de los humanos una vez al mes o almenos que te invoquen pero eso ya casi no pasa, estaba corriendo por las calles con mi hermano gajeel, el iba de mal humor, en el inframundo le proibieron comerse las estructuras de hierro que tienen los humanos, y eso lo pone de muy mal humor, estaba buscando algún objeto que me llamara la atención, y esque me daba risa como nos retrataban los humanos, parecíamos cualquiero cosa menos lo que somos, algunos pudieron hacernos como somos.

Gajeel: oe mujer de la lluvia, ire a ver algo que me interese tu ve lo que quieras pero regresa antes del amanecer al inframundo o sino te quedaras aquí y nadie va a venir a buscarte. Suspire pesadamente, era un demonio con un poder en particular, atraía la puta lluvia y aunque soy un demonio de agua, conozco muchos y ninguno atrae la lluvia, algunos dicen que es porque soy la hija del rey del inframundo Acnologia, pero yo lo hallo como si me tiraran agua bendita encima.

Juvia: gajeel-kun… juvia se va a quedar unos días, ella nunca viene a este mundo y quiere aprovechar este día, volveré cuando quiera y será de noche. Vi como gajeel-kun fruncía el ceño, no le gustaba que saliera ya que decía que era muy peligrosa pero no era cierto es verdad que a veces inundo el inframundo sin querer y que soy la culpable de la extinción de los demonios de fuego pero eso era hace unos días, ya estoy lo suficiente madura.- además no le diga mujer de la lluvia a juvia, ella se tomó la poción para no atraer la lluvia hoy, la podrían encontrar.

Gajeel: está bien así papa descansa de tus desastres un poco GI HI. Rio de manera torcida mientras me jalaba las mejillas, la gente nos miró con ternura y me dieron nauseas por la cara de gajeel pude ver que le afecto más que a mi.- nos vemos luego gajeel-kun.

Camine varias cuadras ya no escuchaba a gajeel gritarme que aún no me daba permiso para salir, estaba caminando en la mitad de la calle, y cuando venía una de esas criaturas que van muy rápido y a las cuales se suben los humanos me ponía en la orilla, la cuestión era no ganarme en las sombras ya que mi cola y mis orejas azul oscuro, orejas y cola de gato, porque si soy un demonio de agua pero con forma de gato, aunque agradezco no ser un pescado como mama, según ella es una sirena pero según yo un salmón mutante.

Estaba observando las nuevas casas que hacen cada año, cuando lo vi, un chico pelinegro, ojos grises estaba saliendo de una tienda, sentí algo en mi pecho, como si tuviera corazón, mis mejillas las sentí arder y mi respiración empezó a ser más rápida de lo normal. Comencé a seguirlo en mi forma de gato, por suerte en estas fechas la gente suele pintar y disfrazar a sus gatos, hace un rato vi como uno azul claro con un pañuelo verde robaba un pescado y su dueño con una chica rubia que lo regañaba y le decía algo de " no entrenes a happy para robar " lo seguí por unas cuadras hasta que entro en una casa muy grande, sería divertido jugar con el en esa casa, quería que me viera, que viera lo que yo soy y que me quisiera como soy… un demonio asesino enserie con una personalidad yandere … creo que si me quedare sola como me dijo gajeel-kun , entonces recordé algo que me dijo mama.

RECUERDO

si te llegas a enamorar de un humano como yo lo hice, la única manera de que no se asuste al verte en tu forma normal es jugar con él. Decía una joven sirena, peinando a su hija y se preguntaran cómo? Pues es fácil la niña se estaba bañando con su madre lo cual era usual.

.- pero que juego mama? cual jugaste con papa?

Su madre se puso roja ante la pregunta de su hija y es qué como no pensar mal. Después de calmarse un poco le dijo a la niña:

Yo jugué un juego que se llama para los humanos "jugar a las escondidas solo" tu padre me invoco y yo jugué con él y antes de asesinarlo le hice un trato" decía la madre tranquilamente mientras seguía peinando a su hija.

.- o ya veo pero que trato mama?

.- te lo diré cuando seas más grande, no vayas a hacer el trato con el primero que veas no no no, jovencita aun no puedes, eres muy joven.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Si podría hacer eso, era perfecto, los poderes de la píldora se acabaron y empezó a llover cada vez más fuerte, convirtiéndose en agua paso por la puerta y entro en la gran casa, estaba todo silencioso, comenzó con su plan, recorriendo el hogar tomo todos los materiales necesarios para hacer el contenedor parecido a su forma humana, hiso una muñeca a mano, igual a ella, ella la nombro chibi juvia, la dejo en el sillón del living y corrió por la casa buscando al chico, lo encontró en una gran habitación, en el camino estudio todos los lugares posibles para esconderse, de seguro se escondería en el armario de la habitación principal, puesto que la casa no tenía muchos escondites, paso de nuevo como agua por la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido y no abrirla, el chico estaba acostado en su cama, su portátil estaba al lado, usando mis poderes hice que la lluvia se incrementara, conseguí lo que quería, el chico se levantó y dejo su portátil solo para ver como llovía, hice un pequeño hilo de agua lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir otra pestaña, abrí una y puse las indicaciones del ritual, volví a su pestaña y me gane en su ventana, había dejado un pequeño rastro de agua que se secó de inmediato, hubo un minuto que me vio, y me sonroje a mas no poder.

Estaba asustada, puede que el chico fuera miedoso y no quisiera jugar, o también religioso y lo tenga como algo prohibido, esperaba que fuera curioso.

El chico se acostó en su cama y suspiro, tomo su portátil y yo apreté la tecla para cambiar página, su cara cambio a una de confusión pero luego obtuve lo que quería, un brillo en sus ojos, o si el chico era curioso todo estaba a mi favor.

Gray: no tengo nada que hacer…... podría... Aunque no…. Pero tan solo será una vez y mis padres no están hoy. Empecé a temblar, luego me calme y me reí en lo profundo de mi misma y es qué como me convertí en agua para pasar desapercibida parecía gelatina al temblar.

Gray: lo hare.

Sonreí, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Saluditos y espero que les guste, repito

NO LO JUEGUEN EN SUS CASAS ES PELIGROSO Y NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE NADA

Hasta la próxima actualización que si les gusta será pronto ya que tengo el otro capitulo listo


	2. ¿ demonio o humana?

Gray estaba desesperado, había buscado en todas las habitaciones, la de su madre y padre, la de su hermano y la de su prima, pero no obtenia el resultado que quería y eso lo estaba frustrando, y esque nadie en la familia tenia una puta muñeca, era una muñeca solo una no importa como, no quería ir a comprar una, era una completa estupides hacerlo, gastar dinero en eso, además natsu andaba aun en la ciudad y no quería encontrarse con el en la fila del market con una muñeca en brazos, se reirían de el hasta los 80, y no quería pasar por eso.

Frustardo, agarrándose los cabellos se dejo caer en el sillón del living, estaba pensando dejarlo y ver algo mas, quizás una película estaría bien pensó el pelinegro, cerca de el, estaba la peli azul tratando de no golpearlo y tirarle la muñeca de ella en la cara, pero esque estaba al lado de el, AL LADO, suspiro tenia que tener paciencia era lo que se repetia, gray se recostó por completo en el sillón, pero al hacerlo sintió una molestia, se empeso a remover en el sillón tratando de sacarse lo que estaba debajo de el, al hacerlo se sorprendio al ver una muñeca de trapo, su cabello era azul y tenia unos ojos de botones, era algo tétrica pero serviría, no se pregunto como la muñeca había llegado allí, de seguro era de la hija de la empleada, ya le daría una muñeca nueva a la chiquilla, empeso a seguir los pasos uno a uno, saco el relleno de la muñeca y la relleno con arroz, juvia estaba atenta mientras observaba a gray, tenia que estar atenta para que nadie poseyera la muñeca antes que ella y esa noche habían muchos demonios y espiritus sueltos, no se debía arriesgar, estaba observando atentamente todo cuando llego su prima Lucy por la ventana, una demonio de clase alta que vivía en el mundo humano desde su nacimiento, pasaba las vacaciones llamadas para los humanos en el inframundo, era su única familiar de su misma edad, era bastante simpática, pero no tenia un espíritu sanguinario como los de su familia por eso se decidio que debia quedarse a vivir con los humanos

Lucy: JUVIA NO CREI VERTE AQUÍII. Dijo mientras abrazaba a su prima alegremente.

Juvia: lucyyyy-san, juvia la extraño mucho. Juvia reacciono feliz al abrazo de su prima, no la veía hace mucho y le alegraba verla tan grande, la ultima vez que la vio tenia apariencia de niña de 8 años.- pero lucy-san juvia se preguntaba que hace en su forma de demonio?

Lucy: ese chico de ahí es mi amigo y estoy espantando a todo quien quiera posees la muñeca, ese idiota no entiende los peligros de estos juegos. Dijo susirando por su parte juvia solo pensó en algo " RIVAL DE AMOR" se podía escuchar como el corazón empesaba a romperse y en su lugar un odio crecia. Juvia se le lanzo a lucy encima.

Lucy: juvia pero que? Dijo la rubia tratando de sacarse a la peli celeste de encima.

Juvia: RIVAL DE AMOR. Es lo único que decia la peli celeste, la rubia no entendia hasta que vio a gray, volvió la mirada a juvia miro de nuevo a gray y todo calzo…. Juvia quería a gray. La rubia suspiro y armándose de valor para decirlo por primera vez lo dijo.

Lucy: juvia a mi no me gusta gray… me gusta… ME GUSTA NATSU. Juvia se separo de su prima quien estaba roja como un tomate, miro una foto en la habitación donde decia:

\- Titania , la demonio, lucy, el idiota pirómano y yo. Entendio que se referia a ese chico y esque había visto pocas veces a lucy pero sabia muy bien de sus gustos y eran esos, pelo exótico… era rosado eso en el mundo de los humanos era algo anormal, y gran sonrisa siempre le gustaron los chicos que sonreían mucho y gray sama es serio.

Juvia: lucy-san…. Perdone a juvia ella no quería…. Perdón. La peli celeste abrazo a su prima muy fuerte mientras esta estaba impresionada por la actitud de esta y esque juvia era conocida por todo y ser cariñosa no era una de ellas, de echo su mirada nunca refleja nada.

Lucy: esta bien juvia… solo no le digas a nadie ya sabes cómo son mis padres me enviarían al inframundo y matarían a natsu… pero dejando eso de lado conque te interesa gray? Dijo pícaramente la rubia, juvia se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear muchas cosas. Pero ambas se quedaron en silencio al sentir la presencia de otro demonio entre ellas.

Ambas observaron como la muñeca de la tina poco a poco se empesaba a mover en esta, juvia sintió todo su cuerpo hervir, como pudo descuidarse, algún demonio de clase baja había poseído a la muñeca e iba a jugar con gray sama.

Lucy: Mierda, vine aquí por esto mismo, quería evitar que Gray cometiera una estupidez y le costara la vida. La rubia estaba sollozando mientras se limpiaba con su manga algunas lágrimas rojas que salían de sus ojos, juvia en cambio se recriminaba a si misma por su idiotez, fue cuando entro gray con el cuchillo en manos, apuñalo en muñeco cortando el hilo que lo dejaba en la bañera quieto sin poder salir de esta, lo dejo encima de donde antes se encontraba el jabón, los shampoos y las cosas de aceo personal ( ya saben esa cosa que tienen las tinas donde se coloca el jabon) salió corriendo del baño, Lucy corrió tras el para asegurarse de que llegara bien, juvia observo como el muñeco se levantaba lentamente de la tina, ella tomo el cuchillo y lo apuñalo, rompió el muñeco por la mitad, despedazo cada parte de este, escuchaba como el demonio dentro gritaba, no le importaba solo quería asesinarlo, del muñeco salió uno de los demonios de clase baja mas conocidos en el inframundo y es que aun siendo un demonio de la clase más débil era fuerte en los combates había sobrevivido a algunos de la familia de juvia su nombre era Rufus, juvia lo odiaba y es que el demonio se empeñaba en hacerle su vida imposible, pero frente a sus padres pedía la mano de ella para quedarse con el inframundo, obviamente juvia se negó a esa unión pero el todos los días iba a pedir su mano ( los demonios también se casan XD déjenme ser)

Rufus: juvia.. POR QUE LO HICISTE? Ella sonrió sínicamente mientras dejaba caer el cuchillo.

Juvia siempre se preguntó por qué existen demonios como tu. Ella lo pateo dejándolo en el suelo, con sus poderes hiso que sus manos quedaran atadas con agua en la espalda, el chico trataba de soltarse pero por mas que luchaba no podía.- ni siquiera saben saludar antes de hablar con ella, no eres mas que un estorbo. Lo volvió a golpear.

Rufus: eso lo dices por que siempre lo as tenido todo en tu vida, demonios como yo solo pueden salir del inframundo en estas fechas y tu vienes a arruinarme mi festin de la pobre alma de ese humano.

Rufus no se preocupe juvia se encargara de enseñarle modales. La chica lo iba a golpear pero rufus con sus poderes la golpeo en el estómago haciéndola retroceder, juvia lo golpeo con un látigo de agua impidiéndole levantarse, el tomo uno de sus pies y la hizo caer, el aprovecho el momento para levantarse, la empezó a golpear pues no le gustaba ocupar su poder porque demostraba lo débil que era siempre ocupaba su cuerpo en las batallas, juvia se volvió agua e hizo que el chico se golpeara fuertemente el puño contra el suelo, este soltó una maldición mientras se daba vuelta juvia lo golpeo en el estómago, haciendo que callera, lo estaba golpeando cuando este de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pastilla, la guardo en su mano sin que juvia la viera, cuando esta estaba por golpearle la cabeza el tomo su mano la atrajo hacia el y le metio la pastilla en la boca.

Juvia: pero..qué. no pudo decir más cuando un fuerte dolor la atravesó, se revolvía en el suelo de dolor no tenía voz para gritar, rufus se levantó lentamente mientras de ves en cuando la golpeaba con su pie.

Rufus: no creí tener que usarla pero querida para ser una dama eres bastante salvaje, no te preocupes cuando nos casemos arreglare ese comportamiento tuyo, esa pastilla drena tus poderes no podrás ir al inframundo hasta que sus efectos pasen, podrás ocupar tus poderes pero no podrás transformarte en demonio y los cuerpos humanos no resisten el viaje al inframundo por lo tanto te quedaras aquí alrededor de un año eso es lo que dura la pastilla. El rio y antes de desaparecer le dijo: nos vemos luego señorita.

 **HOLAAAAA perdon por no actualizar pero se me borro el capitulo XD dejenme que soy especial**

 **espero que les haya gustado**


	3. muñeca rota

Juvia al despertar estaba en una habitación blanca, escuchaba gritos provenir de afuera de la habitación, tenía miedo, sin poder transformarse sus poderes se reducían a 50% de utilidad, tan solo se podría convertir en agua, la habitación parecía de un hospital, paredes blancas sin ninguna mancha u hongo, sin cuadros, tan solo se podía alumbrar por la pequeña lámpara que tenía a un lado, se sentía fatal, se liberó de las blancas sabanas, puso sus pies en la alfombra, estaba helada muy helada, los gritos empezaron a subir de tono, ya no eran lejanos eran muy cercanos tanto que hasta podía deducir que estaban torturando a alguien detrás de esa puerta blanca, es que joder todo era blanco, a juvia nunca le gusto el blanco siempre le gustaban los colores oscuros, tenebrosos, el blanco era el color que más odiaba y es que representaba la pureza y de pequeña le enseñaron lo que ella podía querer y odiar, pero no sabía si creer en esas enseñanzas o no después de todo, ella no se crio en su hogar, en el inframundo, llego a su casa a los 6 años, conoció el inframundo a esa edad, desde pequeña odiaba a la gente y es que ¿cómo no? La separaron de su familia, quien ni siquiera se molestó en buscarla, cuando ella le pregunto a su madre por qué no la busco su madre respondió fríamente "eres una demonio te las puedes arreglar tu sola, yo tenía que dirigir con tu padre el inframundo no tengo tiempo para rescatar a princesas lloronas" ese día juvia supo lo que era el dolor, algo le dolió no sabía que, su familia siempre la desprecio, será porque ¿ella es mitad humana y gajeel es un demonio completo? No lo sabía y no lo quería saber, tomo la pequeña lámpara a su costado y abrió la puerta lentamente, vio un pasillo blanco con cuadros que no entendía, no podía ver su final, era demasiado grande, camino lentamente, había muchas puertas a los costados, se escuchaban gritos en cada una, gritos de niños, entonces recordó, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, ella las había puesto bajo llave en algún lugar de su oscura mente, no quería recordar por que no estuvo con sus padres, pero lo hiso, las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza rápidamente, ella tiritaba al recordar.

" un pasillo blanco de hospital" " pasos detrás de la puerta" " un niño menos cada día" " pisadas con sangre en el pasillo" " un camilla roja" " una sonrisa maquiavélica" " llanto" " el circo" " los crueles humanos" " una jaula la atracción principal".

Esos recuerdos la estaban matando, quería destruirlo todo, siempre fue usada como una muñeca, el lema "cállate y mira como mueren todos" era lo que la torturaba cada día de su vida, ella era una muñeca si lo era, pero una hermosa muñeca rota, por dentro su corazón está roto, es como un rompecabezas, no se puedes saber dónde va cada parte y es que la vida fue la que la mato lentamente, pero ella tenía corazón? No lo sabía, pero cuando estaba llorando en el piso del largo pasillo, llego la persona que pudo restaurar una pequeña parte de ella, su luz en la oscuridad, quien alejaba al demonio que llevaba dentro pero que a la vez la sacaba y al exponía al mundo.

.- ¿estas bien?

Ella miro esos grandes ojos grises, pudo saberlo él también había sufrido, su mirada lo delataba, una mirada fría sin sentimientos, pero que en esa mirada pudo ver un toque de tristeza y angustia, gray también estaba roto, ambos lo estaban, por eso juvia lo había decidido, ella armaría su rompecabezas pero con el tiempo el armaría el suyo.

Se aferró a el mientras lloraba fuertemente, tenía miedo pero estaba feliz. Pero entonces él se empezó a alejar, pudo ver el final del pasillo y vio lo que ella con sus amigos? Compañeros de tortura? Bueno sus conocidos lo que llamaban la habitación roja, lo vio avanzar hacia la habitación, la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, ella le gritaba pero él no escuchaba.

Despertó llorando mientras gritaba no te vallas, Lucy estaba a su lado con lágrimas, tenía un pañuelo en su cabeza y estaba en un lugar que nunca había visto, era una linda habitación color azul bebe con blanco, unos muebles de madera y la cama se encontraba al centro, ella miro a Lucy quien lloraba mientras se aferraba a ella.

.- lo siento juvia, ahora no podrás volver y para colmo soñaste con ellos. Juvia sonrió, no estaba triste al contrario estaba feliz, aunque no podría usar sus poderes, podría estar más tiempo con gray, ya jugarían después de nuevo, primero lo primero y eso era ganarse su confianza.

.- no se preocupe por juvia Lucy, ella está bien los ha superado ya, lo bueno es que usted está bien y sana, sabe que ese idiota podría matarla si quisiera. Lucy lloro más fuerte pero unos golpes en la puerta las desconcentraron.

.- puedo pasar ya?

.- no, te esperas

.- PERO SI ES MI CASA. Lucy rio, juvia quería saber quién era esa persona detrás de la puerta.

.- pasa. Grito la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ella también paso por lo mismo que juvia, ambas estuvieron en ese purgatorio moral, eran amigas la diferencia era que a Lucy si la rescataron, juvia no mentía al decir que Lucy se crio en el mundo humano, es verdad pero antes de vivir con unos conocidos se crio hasta los 4 en aquel lugar, juvia estuvo en el inframundo hasta los 4 meses luego fue llevada a ese lugar, llevada no fue raptada y obligada a ir a ese lugar, a la peor pesadilla de todas, sufrió mucho cuando se fue Lucy y es que se llevaba mal con todos excepto ella pero a la vez estuvo feliz de que la salvaran de ese infierno, los padres de Lucy, que años después se enteró que eran sus tíos, intentaron salvarla de aquel lugar pero cuando estaba por saltar por la ventana a sus bazos, alguien la golpeo en la cabeza y callo inconsciente al despertar la golpearon y humillaron por quererse escapar, cuando tenía 12 años en una fiesta real, volvió a ver a Lucy, esta lloro a mares aquel día, pero fue una de las pocas veces que juvia la vio después, ella se volvió "HUMANA" en cierto modo y sus padres decían que era muy mala junta, a ella no le importo pero no la dejaban ir al mundo humano. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente la despertó de su transe, lo vio en su máximo esplendor, gray sin polera entro sobándose la cabeza por el sueño. A juvia casi le da un paro cardiaco en ese momento.

.- hola… emmm. Prima de Lucy… esto… te encuentras bien?

El cerebro de juvia empezó a colapsar, podía sentir como sus mini juvias empezaban a correr por todo el lugar, tan solo asintió con la cabeza roja como un tomate.

.- oe Lucy, jamás me dijiste que hacia tu prima en mi baño?

.- veras.. Esto… juvia… emmm…

.- ju-juvia estaba si-siguiendo a un hombre m-muy sospechoso… gray la miro con cara de enserio pero suspiro, ya preguntaría después que hacía en su baño. El celular de Lucy empezó a sonar rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

.- hola? Si….. si…. Voy enseguida…. Esta bien llevare la cena….. no molestes a plue…. NO ENCIENDAS LA COCINA…. Aléjate de la estufa y de mis encendedores…. Si adiós.

.- era flamitas? Pregunto pícaramente el azabache, juvia estaba muriendo y esque se veía tan sexy levantando una sola ceja, oooo necesitaba conocerlo mucho mas.

.- s-si era el, bueno gray juvia yo me voy, tengo una cita esta noche, gray cuida muy bien de juvia no es de por aquí, juvia nos vemos luego.

.- OYE PERO SI ES TU PRIMA. Ya era tarde lucy se había ido corriendo, mientras pensaba " juvia me debes una" gray suspiro y miro de reojo a juvia quien miraba sus dedos por la vergüenza, que le diría? No tengo casa, soy un demonio que se acaba de convertir en un humano con poderes sobrenaturales a si casi se me olvida te amo. No podía decir eso.

En cambio gray solo pensó una cosa " esta será una noche laga" (no malpiensen XD)

 **hola humano tras la pantalla XD espero que les haya gustado, me dio amigdalitis asi que puedo escribir ^-^ pero es posible que mañana valla al cole, si algunas cosas se enredan perdon pero lo escribi cuando tenia fiebre y tuve que reescribirlo 3 veces por que siempre le incluia cosas raras como que un unicornio vino volando y conquisto america (?**

 **saluditos**


	4. Tormentas

Juvia estaba muriendo por dentro, tenía mucha vergüenza de pedirlo, pero lo necesitaba, no entendía que le pasaba normalmente era una chica de lo más ruda, pero con él era una chica de lo más débil, se sentía como un ratón, se había decidido lo haría cueste lo que cueste, se destapo mientras tiritaba del miedo, se calmó un par de minutos mientras miraba la oscura habitación, trago duro, puso sus pies en la blanda alfombra, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando otro rayo cayó con un gran trueno resonó en la habitación. Eso fue mucho grito tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la gran casa, si señores juvia le tenía miedo a las tormentas, todo es gracias a ese horrible lugar donde se crió, cuando había tormentas sacaban a juvia y la dejaban fuera toda la noche pero con una cadena en sus pies, según esa gente no…. Monstruos ella llamaba la tormenta y la dejaban fuera para que la detuviera, pero era más que obvio que ella no la creaba, así que a la mañana la golpeaban, eso origino una fobia a la tormentas.

Gray estaba despierto en su habitación, estaba mirando su mano alzada al cielo como si tratara de tocarlo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando empezó una gran tormenta, suspiro, nunca le habían agradado las tormentas, decidió levantarse y estudiar un poco después de todo era feriado pero al regresar tendría pruebas, estaba tomando sus cuadernos cuando escucho un grito, esa voz pertenecía a juvia de eso estaba seguro.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, maldijo el haberla dejado del otro lado de la casa, y es que pensó, mientras más lejos menos molestaba, cuando llego abrió rápidamente la puerta para encontrarla sentada en la alfombra sollozando, una de sus manos estaba quitando una lagrima que había escapado, llevaba a penas un pequeño tapado azul que le dejo Lucy junto con algunas prendas más, su cabello se ilumino cuando otro rayo callo, ella salto y sollozo más fuerte, a gray le pareció lo más adorable del mundo, sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a ella. Le extendió su mano y la chica abrió los ojos un poco.

.- gray sama…. Ju-juvia siente mo-molestarlo. Dijo desviando la mirada tímida de tomar su mano.

.- no me molestas juvia, conozco mucha gente que le teme a las tormentas. Había mentido en toda la oración pero juvia era más frágil de lo que pensaba.

.- de verdad juvia no molesta a gray sama? El chico se quedó en shock admirando su rostro, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, tenía la piel más blanca que nunca había visto.

.- no juvia de verdad no me molestas, bueno que te parece si jugamos un juego? Ya sabes para pasar la tormenta.

.-juego? Juvia no conoce eso. Gray palideceo, estaba bien que algunas chicas no jueguen juegos pero no conocerlos.

.- juvia de verdad no los conoces? la chica asintió un poco avergonzada. Gray la tomo de la mano y la llevo al salón principal. Le dijo que se quedara quieta en el sillón mientras el buscaba algo bueno que jugar. Decidió jugar call of dutty black op zombie.

.- juvia toma el control blanco que esta a tu lado y gánate al lado mio. La chica tomo tímidamente el control y se sentó lo mas cerca posible. Después de unas horas de explicarle cada cosa a juvia logro que entendiera el juego, lo malo… se obsesiono demasiado.

.- GRAY SAMA RECARGUE. La chica ni siquiera estaba a su lado, se encontraba entre las piernas de gray, como llego ay nadie lo sabia, gray aun no se percataba que una pequeña cola de gato azul estaba también entre sus piernas, ¿Por qué? se preguntaran pues la respuesta es fácil, juvia no se puede transformar en demonio, pero si su cola puede aparecer cuando se emociona demasiado o en mejores palabras, cuando sus emociones se salen de control.

.- juvia, creo que es bueno que durmamos, la tormenta ya paso. Juvia se removió encima de gray, o no su "amiguito" iba a despertar de esa forma, juvia estaba demasiado apegada a el podía sentir su cuerpo como si nada los separara.

.- pero gray sama estamos por terminar la ronda 46. Dijo haciendo puchero.

.- no juvia nada mas, es hora de dormir, mañana llegan mis padres y no se que piensen al verte aquí. Los suegros de juvia, juvia se desespero tenia que hacer muchas cosas, ver su ropa, como se comportaría TENIA QUE AGRADARLES

.- esta bien, juvia se ira a dormir. Pero al levantarse gray vio una pequeña cola saliendo de ella, pensó que seria un gato que se metió a la casa a si que tiro un poco de ella, juvia se paro al sentir el tacto de gray, gray al ver que no salía volvió a tirar, pero lo único que escucho fue un gemido de parte de la chica.

.- gra-gray sama, no toque a juvia. La chica movia su cola de una lado a otro, gray palideceo al ver que la cola era de juvia. Se alejo de ella lentamente como su hubiera visto un fantasma.

.- ju-juvia qu-que mierda eres? Juvia se dio cuenta de la situacion y se dio facepalm mentalmente, era una idiota.

.- gray sama juvia puede exlicarlo.

.- ALEJATE.- GRAY NO LE GRITES A JUVIA. Grito lucy desde la entrada, ¿como entro?

Pues tomo las llaves de gray para venir a dejarle algunas cosas a juvia.

.- LUCYYYYY

 **Se que es corto pero hace mucho calor y digamos que me llego un momento de iluminacion, y me puse a escribir como loca XD pero luego se fue asi que lo deje aqui jujuju**

 **espero que les haya gustado, saluditos**


	5. Hambre

**HOLAAAA pues volvi de las tinieblas? No tengo excusa de porque no actualise este fic jasjasjasjas perdonenme la vida TuT**

 **Queria actualizar desde la semana pasada pero LA ESCUELA ME ABSORVE COMPLETAMENTE**

* * *

Han visto la terrorífica película Treak and Treat? Pues esta no se compara a la realidad.

El pasillo blanco estaba teñido por pisadas de rojo, ella ya no estaba acompañada de sus amigos en la habitación…

Se los llevaron a todos…

Escuchaba los gritos cada vez mas fuertes, ese era el grito de cuatro, no tenían nombres solo números, ella era cinco o sea la siguiente…

Las pisadas se escucharon acercarse cada vez mas rápido, estaban enfurecidos lo podía notar por la furia de sus pisadas, empeso a tratar de quitarse los grilletes pero mientras mas trataba mas se ajustaban, el llanto se hiso presente rápidamente, oia las voces los gritos se habían detenido para poder escuchar el sonido de los pases y las voces.

Los hombres blancos la llevarían, se trago sus lagrimas para no hacer ruido, el grillete no parecía ceder y ella contaba tan solo con cuantos años? Tres o cuatro? No lo sabia, el dia y la noche en ese lugar no se diferenciaban.

La puerta se habrio lentamente y simplemente se dejo manejar como lo hiso desde que tenia memoria…

Gray llevaba encerrado en su habitación durante mas de una hora, lo habían escuchado romper y botar cosas, apenas vio a Lucy después de gritarle unos cuantos improperios corrió a toda velocidad a su habitación.

Lucy simplemente estaba que mataba a ambos, Juvia llevaba triste mirando la nada y Gray ni siquiera salía de su habítacion, esa situación le estaba molestando.

Harta de todo subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

.- GRAY O ME HABRES LA PUERTA O DE VERDAD ENTRARE POR LAS MALAS¡

Escucho algunas cosas removerse dentro, luego la puerta se habrio lentamente, Gray tenia consigo una pequeña navaja apuntándole desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

.- Tambien eres uno de ellos? Un mounstro? Lucy suspiro derrotada, esto seria muy difícil.

.- Gray no somos mounstros si? Solo dejame explicarte y baja la puta navaja que creeme que eso no me dañara.

Gray dudoso y tembloroso bajo la navaja y abrió la puerta dejándole el paso.

.- Bien asi me gusta. Entro con paso decidido a la habitación y pudo observar como había hecho una barricada en todo el lugar.- WOW esto es mucho sabes.

.- Callate y habla rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

.- Tu no hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte vivir, sabes lo que somos debería matarte pero ire al grano, Juvia y yo somos demonios de la clase mas alta del inframundo, bueno Juvia es la princesa del inframundo pero ahora esta atada al mundo humano por que te salvo de una muerte segura, como se te ocurre jugar ese juego?

Gray palideceo al recordar que eso no hubiera pasado si no fuera por el mismo, estúpido impulso.

.- E-Entonces tu y Ju-Juvia son demonios… Lucy asintió mientras ordenaba un poco el desastre hecho por su amigo.

.- Me mataran?

.- Mientras no sea necesario, mira Gray si eres discreto no tendrás porque morir, si te sales con alguna jugada demás y tratas de matarnos considérate muerto.

.- PERO SI SOY TU AMIGO¡

.- Y yo soy tu amiga pero no dudaste para apuntarme con una navaja porque debería dudar de matarte? El silencio reino, el lo hacia en defensa propia pero en parte también tenia razón.

.- Escucha Gray se que los humanos tienen esos impulsos y BlaBlaBla pero tienes que entender que estas jugando con fuego, Juvia vivirá contigo yo me quedare contigo igual.

.- PORQUE CONMIGO ES UN PUTO DEMONIO.

.- Si fuera por mi, me la llevaría para mi hogar pero mis padres odian a Juvia comprendes? No quiero que Juvia mate a mis padres porque esta seguro que trataran de acabar con Juvia.

.- JUVIA NO ES UN OBJETO… Ambos miraron a Juvia parada en la puerta. Mirándolos como si estuviera fuera de si, su mirada había perdido brillo.

.- Oh no por supuesto que no lo eres Juv pero tienes que quedarte aquí, no sabemos mucho de lo que te puso ese idiota.

.- PERO QUE LE DIRE A MIS PADRES SOBRE DOS CHICAS VIVIENDO CONMIGO.

.- No nos mostraremos Gray, podemos escondernos y ya, dormiremos en tu atico, ese lugar es oscuro y es perfecto para nosotras.

.- Lucy… Juvia esta teniendo hambre.

.- Mierda…


	6. 3:33 AM

Le he mentido a mis amigas por ti, espero que algún día me perdonen, sé que no te he olvidado aunque me he tratado de convencer que ya no siento nada, pero…

Te veo y regresan a mí los sentimientos como lluvia de cristales que atraviesan mi corazón, te amo TE AMO y lo sabes que es lo peor.

Erza grito cuando le dije que te había olvidado, me sentí una perra, estaba tan feliz que fuimos al cine…

Levy me abrazo muy fuerte y también grito, Me sentía triste pero me vi obligada a gritar con "Felicidad" Que te había olvidado, todo fue una mentira…

Ya no puedo llorar en la escuela, tampoco en casa, solo debo ser fuerte y tragar todo lo que siento, he podido aguantar dos semanas pero… Como quieres que sea fuerte? Se acerca mi cumpleaños y sueño con que te disculpes ese dia, que digas que eres un tonto y que me amas…

Eso no pasara pero soñar es gratis no?

NO¡ No lo es, si sueñas te ilusionas y si te ilusionas mas bajo caes al despertar.

Es martes y he llegado atrasada para variar, me han llevado con el director, me suspenderán por una semana por llegar tarde siempre.

ES TU CULPA QUE NO DUERMA¡

Las chicas ríen al verme entrar, hoy tengo una disertación de la cual no he estudiado nada.

Estoy sensible y solo quiero llegar a casa a dormir, Levy dijo que quería hablarme después sin Erza.

.- Lu… Está bien que le mientas a Erza pero… A mí no si? Sé que aun lo quieres, he visto tus ojos rojos en clases, cuando dices que recuerdas alguna que otra cosa, Solo dilo.

Rompo en llanto, estamos solas en el pasillo camino al salón, es estrecho pero me lanzo al suelo llorando, Necesitaba eso…

Pasa todo el receso y aun no puedo dejar de llorar. Tenía la disertación de la cual no estudie nada… Puta madre.

Nos sentamos y nadie nota mis ojos rojos, VAMOS¡ Levy me mira y susurra.

.- Se que quieres saltarte esta disertación, te hare llorar si?

.- Hazme llorar tanto como puedas nena.

.- Natsu está saliendo hace un año con Lis.

Comencé a llorar, valla una palabra bastó para que comenzara a devastarme aunque en esas lagrimas va todo lo que he acumulado, siento que alguien me abraza y se inmediatamente quien es.

Me muero lentamente, se su olor, se su respiración, conozco esos brazos, Porque? Porque no solo te alejas? Estoy tratando de olvidarte.

Siento que tan rápido como paso se esfumo, miro a las chicas quienes me sacan del salón rápidamente mientras me observan atónitas.

.- TE ABRAZOOOO.

.- HIJO DE PUTA ERZA LO CASTRO DE LO JUROOO¡

.- LEVY¡

.- Chicas no digan nada solo… Déjenme un pequeño rato, necesito pensar.

Ambas asienten y van hacia los baños, me quedo sola desolada en el frio pasillo.

Extrañaba esta sensación, la esperanza llena mi alma por completo, trato de negarme ante los sentimientos que quiero que surjan. Recordé tantas cosas que me hicieron sentir así, como cuando dormiste en mi hombro…

Aquel día estábamos solos en la sala, todos estaban en el salón por un llamado del consejo estudiantil, nosotros quisimos corrernos de aquella larga charla.

Estabas saltando por todos lados, yo reía sin parar de todo.

De pronto te dormiste…

A mi lado, pusiste tu cabeza en mi hombro y como si nada comenzaste a dormir, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido.

Paso un rato hasta que me abrazaste entonces explote, comencé a acariciar tu cabello.

Me sentí tan bien en ese momento.

¿Me querrás un poco al menos?

Me levanto del suelo, sacudo mi falda y miro hacia el frente…

Hoy me di cuenta de algo…

Eres un hijo de puta…


End file.
